A Cure For Boredom
by C-Rokkk
Summary: Chandler looks for a way to pass the time on a boring car ride. He finds a way.
1. Backseat Adventures

**So this is a little bit of fluffy stuff to counteract with angst and drama in the other story of mine. This is set in season three: right after Ross and Rachel break up and Rachel invites everybody but Ross on a ski trip. Chandler, Monica and Joey are in the backseat, Rachel in the passenger and Phoebe is driving-Just a little refresher. BTW Chandler is NOT smoking in this story. Just because I don't like it when he smokes.**

 **I hope you enjoy and leave a review when you get to the end! :)**

* * *

Chandler was _bored._

There was nobody talking, in fact, everybody was asleep except him and Phoebe.

He didn't blame his friends though, it was getting late after the whole out of gas thing. He tried to see the time on his watch, but with no moon out, the car was incredibly dark.

He tried to play the alphabet game with the road signs, but it just wasn't as fun as it was playing with other people, and besides, the further they got out of the city, the signs were becoming few and far between.

He shifted in his seat and draped his arm across the back, causing Monica to shift closer to him and lay her head on his shoulder. He dropped his arm so that it was around her and pulled her even closer to him. His eyebrows shot up.

Good _grief_ , she smelled good.

He leaned down closer to her head and smelled the top of it. She smelled of lavender and suddenly, he wanted her even closer to him. He used his right arm and scooped under her knees, laying them down on his lap.

 _There_ , he thought, _that's got to be more comfortable._

He looked up in the darkness at Phoebe, whose face he only saw when a car on the other side of the road passed them. He saw headphones on her head, and followed the cord down to the console, where she had them plugged into a Walkman.

No _wonder_ she was so quiet.

A piece of Monica's hair moved on her face and before his brain caught up with his hand, he dragged it to behind her ear. He was staring at her when her beautiful blue eyes opened, catching him red handed.

She smiled at him and turned her head further into his hand, and it was only then he realized that he still had it next to her face. She looked up at him again and smiled bigger when he smiled at her.

"Hi." She whispered, and he was relieved that the unspoken request to remain quiet was understood by her.

"Hey." He whispered back, and finally moved his hand down her body, pulling her closer.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

He rubbed his hand up and down her leg, "I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable." He told her, smiling down at her again.

She nodded, "I am." She moved her head up his shoulder a little more so that she could see his face better. He watched her as she turned her head to look at the driver.

"She can't hear us."

Monica turned her head back to where it was, "Good."

Chandler looked over at Joey, who began to snore even louder. Monica giggled, and he found it to be the sexiest sound he'd heard in a year. He smiled at her again, "I love it when you laugh."

She looked up at him through the darkness and leaned up a little to place her lips on his cheek.

His smile at her continued, and his face burned where her lips touched it. He didn't understand why, but he had the sudden, painful urge to lean down and kiss her.

Well, yes. He did know why.

It was a stupid idea though, because this wasn't just anybody.

This was Monica.

It wasn't somebody he was dating or even somebody who _wanted_ to date him.

He'd been thinking about her a lot recently, though. She truly was his best friend-the one person he could tell anything to and be completely himself.

And he _loved_ her.

She was looking at him again and rubbing her hand on his right arm, the one that wasn't wrapped around her.

Why can't he kiss her?

An innocent kiss between friends wouldn't be a problem, right?

She licked her lips and his stomach flipped upside down. Was she _trying_ to kill him?

His mind argument was interrupted when she whispered to him again, "What's wrong?"

Chandler shook his head, "Nothing." He moved his hand back up her body and cupped her face, rubbing her cheek with his thumb and before he convinced himself not to, he asked her the question that was just behind his lips for a while now. "Can I kiss you?"

Her face changed immediately from smiling to serious, and his heart sank all the way down to the road beneath them.

 _Crap_! _Crap, crap crap!_ He thought, his mouth suddenly got dry and he worried if he ruined their entire friendship. He was about to laugh like he was kidding with her when she moved her head.

"Yes, you can kiss me." She whispered to him. He moved his hand back up to her face and put one finger under her chin, pulling her up to his mouth.

He only brushed his lips against hers at first, and good _gracious_ he felt it all the way down to his toes.

He wasn't exactly sure how far she would allow him to take this. He leaned down again and captured her lips, and his silent question was answered when she opened her mouth for him to explore it further.

Monica moved her hands from around his neck to his shirt, grabbing it with both of her fists and holding them there so he would go anywhere until she was finished with him.

Chandler moved his head back just a little, breaking the kiss and looking right into her eyes. He quickly looked up at Phoebe to make sure she was still oblivious, and she was, so he turned back to her and leaned his forehead against hers. "You know, you're pretty good at that." He kissed the tip of her nose and then on the cheek.

She was still holding his shirt like it was her lifeline, "You're not so bad yourself." She whispered to him, trying to get control of her breathing again. He wanted more.

He wanted _all of her_.

He dipped his head again and placed his lips on hers, taking his time this time. If he had known her mouth tasted this good, he would've kissed her a long time ago. His hands found their way up her body to the back of her head, where he tangled his hands in her soft hair.

Neither of them pulled back for a while, and it was only when Monica let out a moan did he remember that there were other people around them. He reluctantly pulled back from her.

Phoebe laughed, and both of them snapped their heads towards her, but she wasn't looking at them or anybody else, just the road ahead of her. She was laughing at the story she was listening to on her Walkman, Chandler decided. And that was good, because he'd hate to have to try and explain to Phoebe why him and Monica were in her backseat making out like horny teenagers.

He let out a relieved sigh and leaned up a little to see if Joey, who had quit snoring a little while ago, was still asleep. And he was.

Monica pulled him back to her lips for one more kiss; this one wasn't as slow, but just as sweet. Finally releasing his shirt, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up and kissed his cheek on the way to his ear, "You don't need permission to kiss me next time."

He looked into her eyes, smiling, "So I can kiss you anytime I want?"

She giggled again and kissed him leaning up to his ear, "As long as you do it like that."

"Yes ma'am." He said and kissed her liked that one last time as the cab turned off of the highway. They were getting close to their destination.

When they broke this time, Monica moved off of his lap back to the middle of the car. Chandler sat up straighter and smoothed his shirt out where it was wrinkled from her fists.

He smiled down at her, and she smiled back up at him.

He couldn't _wait_ to kiss her again.


	2. Christmas Party

**Thanks so much for the sweet reviews, guys! They really make me smile!**

 **I only intended for this story to be a one shot, but now I think I'll keep it going. They're just quick cute and fluffy moments for Mondler.**

 **I just love them, don't you?**

* * *

Chandler walked into the girl's apartment, loosening his tie, "Hey guys!"

The other five people in the room said their various hellos as Chandler walked behind the couch, "So my office is throwing a big Christmas party, and Doug said I could invite anybody I wanted." Nobody said anything, but they were all staring at him. "If you would like to go, let me know." He looked at each of their faces, still no response from any of them.

Ross was the first one to make a noise by clearing his throat, "So um, when is it?"

Chandler grinned and walked around the couch, "Next Saturday night."

"Oh, sorry. I have a date." Rachel said quickly.

"I have plans with David." Phoebe cut in.

"Yeah, I uh…" Ross looked around the room for any excuse, "Okay I just don't want to go."

Chandler sighed and looked over at Joey, "What about you?"

Joey raised an eyebrow, "Will there be naked chicks there?"

He shrugged a shoulder, "No, but single chicks with skimpy outfits and a lot of alcohol in their systems."

His grin went from one side of his face to the other, "Yeah baby!"

All of them chuckled and then Chandler turned to look at the woman he made out with in a backseat a couple of months ago.

God, he missed those lips.

He licked his at the thought and cleared his throat, "Mon?"

She shook her head, crinkling her face up a little, "No, I don't think so."

His eyes lingered on hers for a second, the corner of his mouth pulling upwards, "Okay." He said softly, turning back to Joey, "Well it looks like it's just me and you, Joseph."

"No offense, man, but I'm probably not going to be spending that much time with you at the party. Half dressed chicks, you know."

Chandler nodded, "Yeah, I know." He looked down at Monica again, "Okay, well I'm going to go. See you guys later."

* * *

Saturday night rolled around and Chandler stood in front of his bathroom mirror, tying his tie when there was a knock on the door. He groaned and untied what he had so far; he was going to have to start over.

He walked to the door and opened it, revealing Monica standing in front of him with a red dress that he swore had to be made just for her. She smiled and blushed at his shocked reaction.

When he finally figured out how to form words again, he cleared his throat, "Wow." He ran a hand through his hair, "You look incredible."

Monica smiled bigger, "Thanks." She crossed her arms, "I was wondering if your invitation was still good. I had a date but he cancelled and I don't want to be the stay-at-home-on-Saturday-night-girl again."

Chandler moved out of the doorway and allowed her to come in, pretending that the mention of her having a date didn't make his chest ache. "Of course." He said, "We're about ready."

Joey walked out and looked at Monica on the couch, "Hey! You look great! I didn't know you were coming."

Monica nodded, "Changed my mind. You look nice." She told her friend, earning a grin from him.

"Drunk chicks, baby!" He said rubbing his hands together excitedly. "Chandler, come on! You said 8, it's 8!"

"Chill out." Chandler told him, "This tie isn't cooperating with me."

Monica stood and walked over to him, "Here, let me."

She positioned the tie around his neck and began working on it, and Chandler couldn't get out of his mind how easy it would be to lean down and kiss her again. He bit his bottom lip, trying to come up with anything to think about besides how absolutely breathtakingly delicious she looked. He had to clear his throat to make sound come out of his mouth, "I didn't know you could tie a tie."

She smiled up at him, "Yeah. Ross couldn't when we were young. I had Dad teach me so I could help him." She flipped the tie one more time and then tightened it, leaning even closer to him, rolling his collar down over it, "There."

Chandler swallowed, she _smelled_ delicious too, "Thank you." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, hoping that she would respond by kissing his lips. He held her stare for a few seconds longer, a smile on his face, "You um, did a good job."

She smiled at him and moved both of her hands behind her, leaning on the sink, "Thank you." She said.

"Come on, let's go! What's taking so long?" Joey yelled at them, his arms open and a confused look on his face.

Monica walked out of the bathroom and Chandler let out the breath he was holding.

The party seemed to be in full swing when the trio arrived, and as soon as they walked in, they lost Joey to the buffet of snacks and items you could eat while standing.

"Bing!" Doug yelled, walking over to them. Chandler looked at Monica and snaked an arm around her waist without even thinking about it. "Who's the pretty lady?" Doug asked him, handing him a beer.

He accepted the beer with his free hand, "Thanks Doug. This is Monica, Monica this is Doug, my boss."

She tried to ignore his hand on her body, "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"Wow, Bing! You really know how to pick em!"

Chandler chuckled softly and didn't bother to correct his assumption. "Mon would you like a drink?" He asked, still not moving his arm away from her.

Monica nodded, "Yes. A drink would be great."

The pair walked over to the drink table and Chandler moved his arm from her, she already missed his touch. "What would you like?"

"Apple martini, please." Monica ordered and the bartender nodded, getting to work on her drink. "So, you 'can really pick 'em' huh?" She asked, smiling at him.

"I'm sorry," Chandler told her, "I didn't want to go on a date that he set me up for so I told him I had a girlfriend."

Monica waved, "It's fine." She said to him, taking the drink from the man behind the bar.

Chandler grinned at that thought. He took a long sip of his beer and watched as Joey laughed with Ashley, a girl Chandler knew from the third floor. She was nice enough for Joey, he decided. They stood in silence for a while, watching people as they danced to the music, drank their drinks, laughed, and ate food. He nudged Monica with his shoulder, "You want to dance?"

She raised her eyebrows in surprise at his question, " _You_ want to dance?"

He shrugged a shoulder, "Yeah, it could be fun." He told her.

Monica chuckled, "Okay, sure." They both sat their drinks on the table behind them and he grabbed her hand, leading her to the small space in the room reserved for dancing. He placed his hand in the small of her back, pulling her closer so that he could smell her again.

They began to move to the music and Chandler smiled down at her, squeezing her hand a little, "You didn't tell me why your date cancelled." He told her.

When she lost her smile, Chandler's heart hurt a little, "Yeah, I didn't." She replied.

He swallowed at her new tone, "I didn't mean to…"

She closed her eyes, continuing to move to the music with him. It wasn't _his_ fault, so there was no reason to take it out on him. "No, I'm sorry. It was nothing. He just told me that he wanted to try and work things out with his ex-wife."

Chandler nodded, "Oh, well…"

"And he waited until after he felt me up in the pantry at work to tell me that."

He felt his blood pressure rise as he stood there. How _dare_ this man touch her?

He shook his head at that thought. She wasn't _his_.

He couldn't kick this man's ass until he bled all over the floor just because he had feelings for Monica that she may never even know about it.

That was sort of against the law, he guessed.

"The guy is an asshole." Chandler blurted out. She looked up at him and smiled, squeezing his hand.

"Yes, he is. And that's why I'm not going to worry about it." Monica said to him. She jumped a little when his boss danced by with his wife, yelling Chandler's name again.

"Bing!" He stopped moving next to them, "You sly dog! You know you're under a mistletoe right now, right?" Chandler and Monica both looked up at the ceiling, a green bushel with white berries throughout hanging above them. "You gotta kiss her! It's the rule! Kiss your woman!"

Chandler looked down at her again, whispering softly to her, "We don't have to."

Monica chuckled softly and dropped his hand, "It's the rule." She told him, smiling at Doug, who still stood there with his wife. She placed her new free hand on his chest. He raised his eyebrows and hoped she couldn't feel his heartbeat speed up to 1000 beats per minute. "I told you that you didn't have to ask my permission to kiss me."

He smiled at her and pulled her closer, crushing her body into his. He couldn't believe he was about to kiss her again. He moved one of his hands up to cup her face, just as he did in the car a couple of months ago.

He leaned down and placed his lips on hers, kissing her softly at first, but when her hand snaked up to the back of his head, he easily deepened the kiss, wanting to get every second out of this he possibly could. He explored her mouth, and oh _god_ yes, he remembered how good it was.

The rest of the world didn't matter. It didn't matter that his co-workers were staring at them, probably thinking that he hadn't kissed anyone, ever.

It didn't matter that Monica didn't know how he _really_ felt about her. He loved her, but not in the way that she loved him. He wanted to be with her.

Marriage, children, none of it scared him anymore. He wanted it.

And he wanted it with Monica.

His head began to swim, he guessed from the lack of oxygen.

He didn't _care_.

She backed up from him, breaking the kiss. He assumed that she ran out of breath too, not that she tired of kissing him, because damn it, he could do it all night.

He took in a deep breath, "Wow." He said, smiling down at her

She nodded, also breathing deep, "Yeah."

"Damn dude!" Joey said, standing next to them, moving slowly to the music with Ashley, "You just kissed Monica!"

Monica took a step back from him and grabbed his hand so that they could resume dancing.

"Wow, Bing!" Doug exclaimed, "That was some kiss!"

Chandler nodded, chuckling nervously, "Yeah, thank you, sir."

"Was it good for you sweetheart?" He asked Monica, and Chandler and Joey both looked at her, waiting on her to answer.

Monica met Chandler's eyes, smiling just a little, "Eh, it was okay." She said, causing everyone around them to laugh.

Chandler chuckled, biting his bottom lip. She was kidding.

She _had_ to be.

There was no way it wasn't good for her too.

Or was it?

The song ended and Joey grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the dance floor, "Dude, why didn't you tell me about you and Monica?"

Chandler scoffed, "Joey, it was nothing. We were dancing and Doug pointed the mistletoe out." He shrugged a shoulder, "We just kissed. As friends. Nothing more." He hoped his roommate couldn't tell that there was a ton of disappointment in his voice.

Joey nodded and folded one arm across his stomach, "You mean to tell me there was mistletoe and I could've kissed Ashley? And she would have to kiss me because it's the rule!"

Chandler turned his head, relieved that Joey didn't push the issue of him and Monica. He watched as his friend left him, walking over to Ashley and starting to dance with her again, making it obvious that he was trying to dance his way over to the mistletoe.

 _3 hours later..._

The party began to die down, with only 9 or 10 people left over. Chandler stood in the back, watching as Monica finished dancing with a man that worked on the 6th floor, a man he didn't really know, but now didn't like at _all_.

The dance was innocent enough; it wasn't even a slow dance.

And Monica was _not_ his to get jealous over.

He watched her as she walked over to him, picking up her third drink and sipping on it, smiling at him. "Are you having a good time?" He asked, taking a sip of his beer.

She nodded, "Yeah, it's actually been pretty fun."

Chandler looked at her, "Good."

She met his eyes nodding a little, "Yeah. Fun is good."

He watched as Joey took Ashley's hand and led her out of the party room. He rolled his eyes.

Typical.

Monica put her hand on his arm, "You okay?"

He looked at her, nodding, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't seem okay," she didn't move her arm. Her touch was burning his arm and he had to know what she meant earlier. He turned and stepped in front of her, stepping closer to her until she stepped backwards, and kept going until her back hit the wall in the corner. It was in the very back of the room, and it was very dark. "What are you doing?" She asked him, her heartrate up and her breathing shallow again.

He put his hand on the wall right next to her head and her eyes flicked to it and then met his again, a smirk on her face. He looked up and down her body and smiled just slightly before he spoke, "So, that kiss was just 'okay'?"

She swallowed when he stepped even closer to her. She put her hand that wasn't holding her drink on his chest. Her voice was soft and gravelly, "It could have been better."

He put his beer down on the table closest to him, and carefully took her drink and put it there as well, "How so?" He put his arm around her waist again, letting his hand rest in the small of her back.

She grinned at him as she leaned up, her lips barely grazing his ear as she whispered into it, "I wished it was longer."

Chandler chuckled, crushing her between his body and the wall, attacking her lips with his own. Monica's hands traveled up his back and held him against her. She opened her mouth wider without hesitation and his kiss paired with his hands was making her toes curl. Moaning at the thought, she resisted the urge to lift her leg and wrap it around him, mostly because she wasn't sure if he was ready to take that big of a giant leap in their friendship, or relationship, whatever it was.

Air was becoming an issue again, and he cursed himself for smoking all those years. Why didn't he know this would be happening with Monica Geller? He could have better lung capacity!

He broke the kiss from her lips and moved immediately down to her neck, placing kisses all over the soft skin there. She moaned again, trying to catch her breath, "Chandler, do not put a hickey on my neck."

"Hmmm," was the noise he made, continuing the attack on any skin he could find with his mouth.

"Chandler Bing, I will…" she exhaled when he hit her favorite spot just below her ear, "...kill you." He smiled against her neck.

He enjoyed knowing what made her grip him tighter and her breathing shallow.

He attacked her mouth again, now that he caught his breath, for another kiss. She grabbed the back of his head as his hands gripped her waist again. He tried to ignore whoever was calling his name and focus on kissing her, but he couldn't when it got louder. He broke the kiss, both of them breathing hard. It became evident that it was Joey when he tried Monica's name instead.

"Damn it." Chandler whispered to her, "I thought he was occupied."

"Did they leave without me?" They heard Joey say, and by the sound of his voice, he was moving further away from them again.

Monica leaned up and kissed him again before whispering in his ear, "Don't wait that long before you kiss me next time." She pushed him lightly before standing up straight and tugging at her red dress, brushing down her hair and walking around him.

Chandler chuckled quietly and stuck his hands in his pockets, "Well alright then."


	3. New Year

Chandler stood in the corner of Monica and Rachel's apartment with a beer in his hand, watching the several people on the dance floor dance the night away. He looked down at his watch, learning that the New Year was only 15 minutes away.

He glanced in the direction of Monica again and cringed just a little when Michael, her date, leaned down and whispered something in her ear.

He had no reason to get jealous, really, since he and Monica weren't a couple and were just 'having fun', as made very clear by Monica. This Michael guy had asked her out a couple of days ago, and when she learned that Rachel wanted to throw a New Year party, she invited him to it.

His mind continuously went to their adventure a few days ago. He fought the urge to go over there and remind her just how much fun it was between them. He missed her soft touch on his skin, the way her mouth and skin tasted, the sound she made when she moaned, the smell of her perfume and shampoo, and the way she looked when desire was all over her face.

He gulped and headed to the door, needing to get away for a while. He stepped across the hall into his own apartment, flopping down in one of the leather chairs. He leaned his head back, the memory flooding his brain again.

 _Four Days Earlier…_

Chandler stuck his head in apartment 20, looking around first before going all the way inside. Monica turned and looked at him as she washed the breakfast dishes, "hey! What are you doing here? Everybody's gone to work," she looked down at her watch, "and you're going to be late."

He shut the door, sticking his hands in his pockets as he walked towards her. "I called work and told them I would be a little while."

She turned towards him fully, removing her dish gloves, "why are you going to be late?"

He took a few more steps, "I wanted to say thanks for breakfast."

She grinned at his new tone, "you did," he stepped closer to her, close enough to reach her now, "remember? You said, 'thanks for the pancakes, Mon!'"

He furrowed his eyebrows together, "did I sound like that?" he chuckled softly, placing a hand on her hip, pulling her the rest of the way to him, "maybe I said thanks," her smile grew when she looked down at his hand and then back up at him, "but it wasn't a _proper_ thank you."

She cleared her throat, using her eyes to look him up and down, "how are you going to do that?"

He put his other hand around her back, pulling her closer, "I have an idea." He closed the gap between them, attacking her soft lips. Her hands slid up his body to the back of his head, her nails scraping his scalp as he deepened the kiss. He backed her up until her butt hit the counter behind her and she let out a moan when he lifted her with ease and put her on it.

Again, he didn't know how far she'd let him take this. They were finally alone, no friends or coworkers around watching them, and he wanted to take full advantage. But it was a gigantic step-one he didn't know if she was ready to take. His lips left hers to return to that spot on her neck again, "oh, god. Chandler…" she breathed.

His question was answered when he felt her pushing his suit jacket off of his shoulders and moving her hands up to loosen the tie. When she got it off, he groaned and moved back to her lips as she yanked the shirt out of his pants. He began kissing down her neck again, moving down and onto her shoulders, using his hands to push the dress straps out of his way. He moved his hands down her body and pushed the bottom of her dress up towards her thighs, earning another moan from her.

She finally got all of the buttons undone and he yelped a little when her colder hands touched the warm skin on his torso. He moved back to kissing her, his hands sliding up her thighs when he felt her making quick work of his belt buckle. His head began to swim, was he really about to do this? With Monica?

He had a brief thought that he should probably check with her to make sure she wasn't just caught up in the moment, but she showed no objection so far, in fact, she seemed to be just as much into this as he was. He moved further down towards her chest when she finally finished with the belt, returning her hands to his torso, needing to feel his skin again. He moved his mouth from her and kissed her again feeling her jump a little when the phone on the other side of the counter rang.

"Just ignore it," he said, his voice in that low, raspy stage. He moved his hands to her back pulling her dress down from her back to expose more of her skin.

She put her hands on either side of his face, pulling him back to her mouth. He was right; they didn't need any interruptions now. He had just moved his hands up to her breasts when the answering machine clicked on, a strange man's voice filling the otherwise quiet room, "uh, Ms. Geller? We've had a little problem at the restaurant, the stove caught fire and we need you to come down here and tell us what to do. Give us a call."

"What?" She said out loud, and the kissing and touching stopped. She moved off of the counter to get to the phone. She dialed the seven numbers quickly, "This is Monica, what in the hell happened?" Chandler pressed his swollen lips together, already missing her mouth and her hands on him. He liked the feeling he had just a few minutes ago, "well put it out!" He wondered how mad she'd get if he walked over there and continued feeling on her while she was on the phone. But since it seemed to be pretty serious, he decided against it, "Is anything else damaged?" She turned to look at him, silently apologizing, and it was then he realized that this wonderful event that just happened between them was about to be cut tragically short, "yeah, I'll be right there," she told her co-worker, hanging up the phone and stepping towards him again.

He gave her a small smile, "well, that was fun while it lasted."

She looked at him, placing a hand on his bare chest, disappointment evident on her face, "I'm sorry," she said softly, "I'll make it up to you. They need me down there."

He wrapped his arms around her again, "It's okay," he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss, "I'm looking forward to that make up session." She giggled and hit him playfully. She was pulling him down to her lips again, and he didn't object, giving her a deep, intimate kiss. She finally broke away from him, pulling down the bottom of her dress and fixing the straps on her shoulders. "So um, what if you and I go on a date or something?"

He was confused when she laughed, "Chandler, come on."

"What?" He really wanted to know why she found that so funny, "I'm serious."

She stopped at the door, her hand on it. "This is fun," Monica replied, "why mess it up?"

Chandler stared at her for a second, but then chuckled dryly, "yeah, yeah. Maybe you're right. Why mess it up?"

She smiled, "okay, good." She stepped over to him, placing a sweet, soft kiss on his lips, "I'll see you later."

"Alright," he watched her as she disappeared behind the door.

His eyes sprang open when he heard a voice, "Dude, what are you doing? Come back over here! We're about to count down!"

He sighed, rubbing his face with both hands to try and forget that memory. Oh, if only he could. "Yeah, I'll be over in a second."

"Two minutes, let's go!"

Chandler rolled his eyes at his intoxicated roommate and stood, grabbing a new beer out of the refrigerator. He walked across the hall and rejoined the party, heading to the spot he was in before. "One minute everybody!" Somebody yelled, and all eyes turned to the TV.

Several people passed him, bumping shoulders with him and the room suddenly seemed too crowded for his liking. He climbed out of the window to the balcony, watching the TV through the glass.

He took a swig of his drink and watched as the ball hit the bottom and the numbers lit up the screen. His eyes scanned the crowd of the party looking for Monica, but he quickly gave up and decided that he couldn't see her anyway, since her face would be buried in Michael's.

He cringed at the thought and turned around, leaning over the balcony on his forearms. He looked up at the sky as small snowflakes began to fall.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and before he knew what was happening his back was against the wall, hands holding his body against the brick. He recognized the taste of her mouth immediately, so he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Chandler pulled back first, but only because his lungs were about to explode from the lack of oxygen. He didn't let her go, holding her body close to his own, "what are you doing?" He asked softly, not that he cared. She could do that anytime, he'd never object.

A chill ran through her and she shivered, so he instinctively pulled her even closer, "it's the New Year," she told him, "you're supposed to kiss somebody."

He chuckled, "you had somebody to kiss, though," he returned. "Here," he let her go long enough to pull his jacket off of his own shoulders, wrapping it around her bare arms, "you're going to catch pneumonia."

Monica bit her bottom lip. She'd been thinking about him non stop since he'd made the suggestion for them to go on a real date, "thank you," she said to him for the jacket, before leaning up to kiss him again.

He let her lips touch his just for a second before he pulled back again, "Monica, what about your date?"

"He left," she said simply.

Chandler was sure he was gaping at her, "what, why?"

Monica let a smile come across her face as he pulled her closer to his body. "I kept looking around the room," she said to him softly, "and when he asked me what I was looking for, I was honest with him. He didn't like my answer, so he left."

"What were you looking for?" He really needed to know. He knew they should probably head back inside before they both got sick from the cold air, but going inside meant that they couldn't be this close anymore, and he didn't want that at all.

Monica raised one of her hands it placed it on the side of his face, "I realized that you are the person that I'll never stop looking for in a crowded room."

God, yes, that's what he wanted to hear, "Mon-"

She put her finger over his lips, "I'm not done yet," she smiled at his reaction. "When you made the date suggestion, I thought you were crazy." He furrowed his eyebrows together, but relaxed when she wrapped her arms around his neck, "but then I thought about it and you and I could be pretty good together. I like you a lot, Chandler Bing."

"Yeah?" Chandler replied, a smile coming across his face, "I like you a lottle."

She furrowed her eyebrows at him, "A lottle?"

"Yeah." He smiled, "it's like a little, except it's a lot."

She laughed, and he leaned down, kissing her lips softly at first, but the kiss quickly deepened. He gripped her tighter when she moaned, wanting this moment, just like the others, to last for a lifetime. They finally broke, and she continued to kiss his jawline, still holding his head with both hands. He pulled her into a tight hug, his arms under his own jacket around her.

They only pulled apart when a new voice was heard, "there you are!" Ross said, stepping through the window and grabbing onto both of them, "happy new year you guys!"

Chandler and Monica patted him on the back, "yeah, you too," Chandler said through his teeth. He was sad that his alone time with Monica seemed to be over.

Ross backed up from them and pulled his sleeves further down his arm, "it's cold, what are you guys doing out here?"

Monica bit her lip, trying to think of an excuse to tell her big brother, "I got hot in there with all those people," she finally said, "you know, all those bodies and all that sweat, woo!"

Chandler chuckled, "and I wanted to…" he looked up at the sky, snow falling on his face as he tried to come up with a good enough excuse, "smoke."

"Oh come on, man! That's no way to start the New Year! You know how much we all hate it when you smoke."

Chandler rolled his eyes at the predictable response. He nodded, because if it'd get rid of Ross faster, he'd promise anything, and he wasn't even smoking anyway, "I know. It was my last one, promise."

Ross pointed behind him, "well I'm going back in, and you two should too! You're going to get sick! That's no way to start the New Year either!"

Chandler looked down, unable to agree with his old college roommate. Standing out in the cold making out with Monica was definitely his new favorite way to bring in a New Year, and he made a mental note to try and do it next year as well. He stuck his hands in his pockets and watched as Ross climbed back inside the apartment. He walked to the edge of the balcony, turning back around her to face her, "so, I haven't forgot about that thing you owe me."

She grinned, stepping close to him again, "I hoped you hadn't," she said to him.

He smiled back to her and winced when someone turned the lights back on inside from the dim party scene earlier. It lit up the entire small space, and anybody who looked out the window could see everything they were doing.

Damn it.

"So, we should uh, set a date."

Monica crossed her arms and since she didn't have his body up against her own it was suddenly too cold for conversations on the balcony. She smiled at him, when did he get so damn cute? "Yes, we do."

"Friday sound good?"

She grinned again, "yeah, Friday sounds perfect. What are we going to do?"

"Now what fun would I have if I told you?" He stepped even closer to her as she chuckled, "do you think anybody would see us if I kissed you again?"

Monica didn't turn her head, but used her eyes to look at the window, "I'd say yes." She shivered as the wind blew right through her, the snow falling quicker.

"Why don't you head back inside and I'll owe you one?" He placed his hand on her arm, rubbing back and forth to try and warm her up at least a little.

She nodded at him, "okay." She started to leave, but turned just before she got to the window, "just so you know, I haven't been this excited about a date in a while." He grinned at that and she looked down at the concrete beneath her feet, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear before looking back into his eyes, "thank you for reminding me what butterflies feel like."

He wanted to pin her down and kiss her so bad it hurt, but they both knew it'd attract every pair of eyes, including each of their friends.

He grinned as she walked passed the window inside, his jacket still wrapped around her arms.

This was possibly going to be the best year of his life.


	4. Flu Symptoms

**Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with this one, I know I'm super slow with updates, so sorry!  
If you didn't already know (I think everyone already does, haha!) SimplyMondler and I have co-written a story (Broken Vows), so go on over and check that one out! Then go and check out her stories if you haven't already-because she is awesome!  
Anyway, here goes and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 ****"Thanks for breakfast, Mon." Phoebe said, waving and shutting her friends' apartment door behind her. **  
**

Monica smiled, pulling on her rubber gloves to start the dishes.

"I'm gonna go too," Joey said to her, "I have a commercial audition and then I'm gonna come home and check on Chandler."

Monica stopped and turned to him, "What's wrong with Chandler?" She'd wondered why he wasn't at breakfast, but assumed that he was waiting until everybody left for some alone time, which was just fine with her.

She'd successfully avoided Rachel and Phoebe's questions when they started on where she'd disappeared to during the party. She explained that her date had to leave because he had a family emergency, not because she told him that she couldn't get Chandler off of her mind.

Joey shrugged a shoulder, "flu, I think. He was up all night coughing and sneezing. Really kept me from my beauty sleep," he pulled on his jacket, "he didn't want to get out of bed this morning."

Monica tried to hide her worried face, "oh, well I hope he feels better soon."

Her friend nodded in response, "yeah, me too. I'll see you later."

She waited all of two minutes so that she was sure Joey had made it out of the building before quickly crossing the hall and entering the boys apartment.

Opening his door, she walked in quietly, walking around his bed to the side he slept on. Her heart sank a little when she got a closer look at his pale face.

He opened his eyes just before she reached for him and smiled at her, "hey."

She sat down next to him on the edge of his bed, "hi," she cupped his face, "are you okay?"

Chandler lifted a corner of his mouth, "I'm better now."

She lifted her hand to his forehead, "you're burning up."

He smiled again, "I didn't know you think I'm hot." His hand came from under his covers to rest across her legs.

Monica smiled at him, sliding her hand down to his chest, her hand resting on his t-shirt, "do you want anything to eat?"

She waited until he finished with another coughing fit, "no thank you." She watched him as he groaned a little, leaning over to get his water off of the nightstand.

"That's not going to help your throat."

He turned his head to cough and then turned back so he could look at her, "I'll be alright," he swallowed, trying to pretend his whole body didn't ache, "you should go. I don't want you to get sick."

She nodded slowly, "I guess I can't kiss you goodbye, then."

He grinned at her, "I don't think that would be wise, but it would definitely make me feel better."

"I'll owe you one," she raised her hand to cup his cheek again, "I'm sorry you don't feel good."

He moved his hand up in the air, holding up two fingers, "you now owe me _two_."

Monica chuckled softly and leaned up to him, placing her lips on the side of his face, "get some rest." She stood from the bed and pulled the covers further up his body. She turned and looked at him right before she left the room.

She returned a couple of hours later, waking him again when she placed several supplies on the table next to him. "What's all this?"

She winced at his scratchy voice, "here, take these." He took the two pills from her and the glass of water, swallowing them.

"You're not trying to kill me are you?"

She chuckled again, "you're no use to me if you're dead."

He laughed, "that's good to know."

"I made you some soup," he watched her as she uncovered it and held it in front of him with both hands, "it's your favorite."

"Tomato."

"With rice."

His smile grew and she took the spoon, holding it to his mouth for him to eat. He closed his eyes, wondering if his churning stomach would actually appreciate the substance before opening his mouth and letting the hot soup run down his sore throat. When he opened his eyes again, her eyes were directly on his, "how is it?"

HIs hand returned to rest on her legs, "it's delicious." He carefully took the bowl and spoon from her, taking a few more bites. He pressed his lips together, "thank you so much. This is just what I needed."

She smiled at him again, "you're welcome. Now if you're done, sit up and take off your shirt."

His confused look made her chuckle, "Monica I don't think we should..."

"Chandler, no. I'm going to rub you down with the vapor rub to clear the congestion."

He smiled and sat up further on his bed, leaning up to remove his shirt, "you take such good care of me." Her eyes met his, a smile forming on her lips.

She dipped her hand into the jar of medicine, moving her hand onto his chest, smiling when he jumped, "sorry, is it cold?"

He chuckled a little, "yes." He watched her carefully as she rubbed his skin back and forth, her eyes watching her own hand intently. He didn't know if it was the menthol that made him feel instantly better, or if it was because she was sitting next to him, touching his skin. He let his mind fast forward to the time when he could feel her skin like he wanted.

When she thought she had enough on him, she stopped rubbing him and put the lid back on the jar. She watched as he took a deep, satisfying breath, "better?"

He nodded, "oh yeah. Thank you so much."

Chandler reached over and picked up the jar, "can I rub you up for a little while?" She laughed and he shrugged a shoulder, "can't blame me for trying." He put the jar back on the table and placed his hand on her knee.

"You need a fresh shirt," she said to him, standing from his bed and pulling open a dresser drawer. She grabbed a Knicks t-shirt and walked back over to him, slipping it over his head when he sat up. She pulled his blankets up over his chest again, cupping his face, his skin warm with fever under her fingertips, "get some rest. I'll come by and check on you later."

He smiled at her and turned his head, kissing her palm.

Monica tried ignore her skin as it erupted in goose bumps. She'd never thought about him in this way before. Now every little touch excited her, and she let her mind fast forward to when she could kiss him again.

She stood and began to leave the room silently, turning to watch as he sunk down in his bed.

 _Four Days Later…_

Monica waited not-so-patiently for her brother to leave after breakfast. He finally told her goodbye and headed off to his first class, prompting Monica to head across the hall shortly after. Chandler had been over for breakfast, touching her any chance he had without making it obvious, causing her to shiver with anticipation.

She opened the door and ran right into him, his briefcase squished in between their bodies, "hey Mon."

She pulled the square bag from between them, throwing it on the foosball table next to them. She pushed him backwards until his butt hit the counter, attacking his lips, pleased when he groaned from her body crashing into his.

He wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her even closer, wanting more of her. He finally pulled back, out of breath as he leaned his forehead on hers. "What was that for?"

She ran her hands down her chest, "for making me wait for you to get better and then teasing at me during breakfast."

He laughed, locking his hands behind her back, "I wouldn't call it teasing," he said softly, "more like inviting."

She leaned up to kiss him again, "so you're all better from your sickness, right?"

He laughed again, "well, I hope so," he ran his hands down her sides, "because if not, after that kiss, you're going to get sick in a couple of days."

She turned her head, the concern that she'd get sick the last of her worries, "it might be worth it."

His eyebrows went up in surprise as he smiled, "oh really?"

She nodded a little, "yeah. I've been really thinking about you and me."

His smiled widened, "you have?"

"Yeah, well I couldn't do much else while you were sick, so I thought about it, and I think you and me could be pretty good together." She smiled too, leaning closer to him.

He leaned down, kissing her slowly, his hands moving up to hold her head in place. Her hands moved up and down his chest, eventually grabbing his necktie to keep his mouth against hers.

They pulled back at the same time, oxygen becoming an issue as it so often did when they became lost in each other's kisses. They were silent, taking deep breaths to try and regulate their breathing. He ran his hands down her sides again, "I have to go to work," he said softly, "I haven't been in a week."

She leaned over and kissed his jawline, his mouth, his nose, "maybe you should quit." He groaned, pulling her to him for another kiss. Oh, how he wished he could quit, and spend every minute of every hour of every day with her. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of this. He backed up a little, their lips coming apart. She sighed, finally moving back from him just a little, "you should go."

He nodded, pressed his swollen lips together and moved to collect his briefcase. He turned at the door, "I'll see you later?"

She smiled at him and nodded, watching as the door shut between them. She didn't know what kind of spell Chandler had over her all of a sudden, but she couldn't get enough of him.

This feeling was something she could get used to.


End file.
